Falling Into You
by SlytherinMeaganRenae
Summary: James Potter is in love with the most wonderful woman, but she hates him, or so that's what he thinks. The truth is Lily Evans has been in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him, and she's now got the chance to show him how she really feels ab
1. You Thought You Had No Chance

SlytherinMeaganRenae aka Meagan Renae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.  
  
Pairing: Lily Rose Evans/James Scott Potter  
  
Rating: R (for language and later chapters)  
  
Summary: James Potter is in love with the most wonderful woman, but she hates him, or so that's what he thinks. The truth is Lily Evans has been in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him, and she's now got the chance to show him how she really feels about him. James finally lands his angel, Lily, and promises that she'll be his until the end of time while Lily finally gets to be with the man of her dreams, James. What happens when they get everything the ever wanted and them some, and dark forces begin to arise and send the perfect couple troubles? Second in the series with Two Can Play That Game, it's back to 1985 for the next piece of the 15 fanfic series.  
  
Title: Falling Into You  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers" I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you I was afraid to let you in here  
  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
  
The walls begin to tumble down  
  
And I can't even see the ground I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Catch me, don't let me drop!  
  
Love me, don't ever stop! So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
  
And while you sleep I will miss you I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Falling into you Chapter 1: You Thought You Had No Chance  
  
Lily Evans sat on her bed taking a break from packing for her final year at Hogwarts. Things had changed over the years. Lily had even beaten out her best friend, Maria Alejerno, for Head Girl. The biggest change had to be the fact that she quit hating James Potter, not that she ever really hated him. She'd loved him since the moment she laid eyes on him. Sure, she hated some of his ways, but that all changed 5th year when she defended that slimy git Snape and then in return Snape and Malfoy both tried to rape her and steal her virginity saying that mudbloods like her were only meant to please purebloods like them. What a crock of bullshit that was. She was there to prove to them that you didn't have to be of pure wizarding blood to be powerful, and she was the Hogwarts Head Girl. Still, secrets, lies, and danger filled the air at Hogwarts. Take Maria Alejerno, for example, she had been involved with Snape's older brother Salem for quite some time now, and Narcissa Black had already became and unwed mother to Malfoy's daughter she named Allyssa Jade but the daughter had to be hidden with Maria's parents at Malfoy's request. The biggest change ever was the fact that Lily was in love with James, so in love that it was hard to be near him without blushing, and the main thing she prayed for was that James would be head boy, her head boy. She was nearly done packing, when she was so rudely interrupted by her elder sister, Petunia, who recently married some fat bloke named Vernon Dursley and had been trying to get pregnant for the past 8 months but to Petunia's rotten luck, no baby yet.  
  
"Well, Lily, if mum weren't sick I wouldn't be so nice by bidding you goodbye and giving you a lift to King's Cross. I'm only doing it as a favor because you're a freak, not my sister," Petunia scowled.  
  
"Well, Petunia Marigold, I don't need your kindness, but I do need that lift to King's Cross, if the offer's still on the table," Lily retorted.  
  
"You always got everything and that includes the good name!"  
  
"Oh, quit complaining or I'll hex you into the next century."  
  
"Isn't that like not allowed?"  
  
"I'm Head Girl, it's allowed."  
  
"Well, Vernon thinks you're a freak, too, and he hates having to bid you goodbye just as much as I do."  
  
"Well, let's get it over with your highness the highest of all Royal Bitches."  
  
Petunia didn't say another word. Lily had gotten to her yet again, but she just left it at that. Lily kept silent until she went through the portal to platform 9 and ¾ where she literally had a collision with none other than James Potter.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE," Lily started screaming.  
  
"Lily Evans, head girl, I presume. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to run into you there, but I do believe that since we're the heads that we are required to share the heads compartment together on the way to school," James interrupted.  
  
"Apology accepted, Potter."  
  
"James, Lily."  
  
"Well, James, what's with the first name basis?"  
  
"We're are the heads this year, and I think it's time we start over. Hello, beautiful, I'm James Potter maybe we can get together sometime."  
  
"Hi, James. I'm Lily Evans maybe I could consider that offer if it's still on the table."  
  
"Of course it is, and it always will be. Let me help you up, Lily."  
  
James helped her up and put her things on the train. Then, he walked her to the heads compartment that was all theirs. Lily was the most beautiful girl James had ever laid eyes on in his entire life, and he wanted to make her his angel. An angel is what she truly was because he'd seen how angelic she looked as she slept by sneaking into her room at night and watched her sleep while hiding under his invisibility cloak. He had to have her. He just had to.  
  
The arrival at Hogwarts went as usual, and the same goes for the sorting ceremony. Lily and James were introduced to the head's quarters that sat at the top of the prefect tower. Only people who knew the heads password, which remarkably was True Love Lasts Forever, at the request of Maria, of course, could have access. Maria and the rest of the marauders were the only ones who, other than Lily and James, had access to the quarters. They were exquisite. The two gorgeous bedrooms with huge four-poster beds and bedroom sets to go with it. Their common room was lovely with a muggle television and radio and even a desk that the two would have to share. Then there was their bathroom, which Lily loved, except for the fact that she had to share it with James. It had a nice two-person shower and huge mirror and sink area. Lastly, there was the kitchen, which had to be James's favorite part of it because it kept him from having to sneak down to the kitchens at all hours of the night for food.  
  
Later that night, Lily showered and put on her usual nightgown that didn't cover much of her teeny body. Then when James thought she was asleep, he got under the invisibility cloak and slipped into her room that was only light by dim candlelight. She was playing muggle music and singing. She had the most beautiful singing voice, too. Her body moved as if it was really feeling the music run through it. James was enjoying every minute of this until he ruined it by stepping over a creaky spot in the floor.  
  
"Who's there?" Lily asked as she stopped dancing, but she heard nothing.  
  
She grabbed her wand and said, "I know you're there. Accio Invisibility Cloak."  
  
The invisibility cloak lifted from hiding James, and Lily gasped.  
  
"James?" she asked. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me," he answered.  
  
"I'm not dreaming."  
  
"No. Did you want to be?"  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
"I guess you want me to go back to my room now."  
  
"No. James, stay here with me tonight. Just hold me."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
He pressed his lips to hers softly then he lightly slipped his tongue into her mouth using it to massage hers. Then she pulled away.  
  
"Hold me tonight, James, and whatever you do, never let me go."  
  
"Why would I let you go now that I finally have the angel of my dreams?"  
  
"You have no reason because you're the man that's always been in mine."  
  
"Good because I'm never letting you go, and I mean never."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, readers! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1: You Thought You Had No Chance of my newest fanfics in the series of 15 fanfics, the first one being Two Can Play that Game, Falling Into You. This is a complete Lily/James fic spanning from their 7th year in 1985 to when Voldemort and the death eaters raided their home in 1990. After that, I'll Release a Harry/Ginny fic that includes some of the missing pieces titled, It's All Coming Back To Me Now. Then, they'll be another Lily/James fic to fill in all of the missing pieces titled My All. Now the Two Can Play That Game readers are probably wondering what went on between Serenity Snape and Remus Lupin, well, don't worry their fic of what really happened will be the tenth story release titled, Dangerously In Love, so look for it in the coming months. Also, there will be fics for the Malfoy sister, Rainyah Lupin, Sirius, and all of the Weasley boys finding love and getting it. Trust me I'm not leaving anything out. If I get enough requests, there will be a series solely on Christiana's family, starting with how her parents got together. Oh yeah, give me some reviews! Please! First time reviewers of my fics, leave me your email address in the review for a personal email from me each time I update any of my works, and look before each chapter starts for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Thanks for reading!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	2. Unexpected Relationship

SlytherinMeaganRenae aka Meagan Renae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.  
  
Pairing: Lily Rose Evans/James Scott Potter  
  
Rating: R (for language and later chapters)  
  
Summary: James Potter is in love with the most wonderful woman, but she hates him, or so that's what he thinks. The truth is Lily Evans has been in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him, and she's now got the chance to show him how she really feels about him. James finally lands his angel, Lily, and promises that she'll be his until the end of time, while Lily finally gets to be with the man of her dreams, James. What happens when they get everything the ever wanted and them some, and dark forces begin to arise and send the perfect couple troubles? Second in the series with Two Can Play That Game, it's back to 1985 for the next piece of the 15 fanfic series.  
  
Title: Falling Into You  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers" I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you I was afraid to let you in here  
  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
  
The walls begin to tumble down  
  
And I can't even see the ground I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Catch me, don't let me drop!  
  
Love me, don't ever stop! So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
  
And while you sleep I will miss you I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Relationship  
  
Lily woke the next morning blissfully happy that last night wasn't a dream and she did spend it curled up in the arms of James Potter. She was in love but refused to tell him unless he told her those three little words. She loved the warmth that James gave her all night long, and she wasn't about to let that go.  
  
"Good morning, my Lily," James said as he woke up.  
  
"Good morning, my James," Lily replied.  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"Lily Rose Evans. What's yours?"  
  
"James Scott Potter, but yours is much more beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let me walk you to breakfast, better yet every meal. I want the world to see that we're together."  
  
"Good because I'm dying to tell everyone that I'm with you."  
  
"Let's get ready and get going then, Lily Rose."  
  
"Of course, James Scott."  
  
James looked at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lily was on fire inside to give him her virginity, but she knew now wasn't the time.  
  
About an hour later, Lily walked into the common room all ready for James to take her to breakfast, but she found the other three marauders and Maria sitting on the couch watching the telly.  
  
"Hey, Evans, this muggle thingy is cool," Sirius said.  
  
"Leave her alone, Sirius. Lily, you look blushed. What made you so happy?" Maria asked.  
  
"I can explain that," James answered as he walked into the room wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
"Prongs, what's with that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"James is with me, my boyfriend, Sirius," Lily answered as Maria, Remus, Sirius, and Peter's chins hit the floor.  
  
"Get your chin's off the floor," James said.  
  
"We know it's a shocker but it's true," Lily said.  
  
They didn't speak. In fact, they didn't speak to the couple for a week they were in so much shock. Lily and James found it hilarious that they were so shocked. She didn't expect Maria to take it the way she did but she guessed it was karma since she did that when Maria told her about her and Salem Snape being involved. Finally a week later, something triggered Maria to talk to Lily at lunch.  
  
"Hay, Lily, que es eso? (Oh, Lily, what is that?)" Maria asked.  
  
"What does it look like?" Lily asked in replience.  
  
"It looks like a hickey to me."  
  
"Right you are."  
  
"Hay, no! What on earth have you and James been doing?"  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"You haven't."  
  
"Hay, no, Maria! How dare you think that! Besides, it's just a hickey. Exactly how many of those has Snape's older brother given you?"  
  
"No clue really."  
  
"Because you've done more than me."  
  
"But, Salem and I are going to get married as soon as I graduate."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Good. I'm the maid of honor right or do I fall short to your sisters and Serenity?"  
  
"I have no clue. I know mama' will be mad if I leave my sisters out, and Salem will be mad if I leave Serenity out, since he's including my brothers along with Severus and Malfoy."  
  
"Then there is place for me & James."  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"There's room for you."  
  
"One of your brothers better be my escort."  
  
"Don't worry I'll leave Malfoy with Serenity and Snape with one of my sisters with frees up a brother of mine to escort you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Laughing and talking went on between the Marauders, Lily, and Maria. Everything was now back to normal, but there still were a few more shocked faces coming from the Slytherin table that James an Lilly actually go together. Their relationship was unexpected, very unexpected.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2: Unexpected Relationship of Falling Into You. Chapter 3: You Give Me Love will be up soon. I hope you're really liking this story. If you haven't read the first one in the series, Two Can Play That Game, I advise you to read it. First time readers of my fics, leave your email address in the review for a personal email form me each time I update. Don't forget to look before a chapter starts for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Remember Two Can Play That Game is from 2003-2004, and Falling Into You starts in 1985 and runs from there. Then, the third installment of the series, It's All Coming Back To Me Now, will pick up in 2004 and go through 2005. The purpose for Falling Into You being released in between them will be made known later. Thanks for reading! Let me see some reviews with no flames but as much constructive criticism as you'd like.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	3. You Give Me Love

SlytherinMeaganRenae aka Meagan Renae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.  
  
Pairing: Lily Rose Evans/James Scott Potter  
  
Rating: R (for language and WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONATINS SEXUAL CONTENT)  
  
Summary: James Potter is in love with the most wonderful woman, but she hates him, or so that's what he thinks. The truth is Lily Evans has been in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him, and she's now got the chance to show him how she really feels about him. James finally lands his angel, Lily, and promises that she'll be his until the end of time, while Lily finally gets to be with the man of her dreams, James. What happens when they get everything the ever wanted and them some, and dark forces begin to arise and send the perfect couple troubles? Second in the series with Two Can Play That Game, it's back to 1985 for the next piece of the 15 fanfic series.  
  
Title: Falling Into You  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers" I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you I was afraid to let you in here  
  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
  
The walls begin to tumble down  
  
And I can't even see the ground I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Catch me, don't let me drop!  
  
Love me, don't ever stop! So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
  
And while you sleep I will miss you I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Falling into you  
  
Chapter 3: You Give Me Love  
  
James Potter enjoyed every bit of holding Lily in his arms each and every night, but it was having a huge effect on him, a really huge effect. He loved her though. He really loved her, and he was ready to confess that undying love that he had since he had already bought the engagement ring.  
  
"Lily," James said.  
  
"Yea, sweets," she replied.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lily Rose Evans, I love you."  
  
"Oh, James, do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I mean it, and I want you to marry me."  
  
There was a long pause while he took out the box he kept the ring in and opened it showing Lily the ring, and she gasped.  
  
"Lily Rose Evans, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, James! Of course I will marry you. I love you so much, James Scott Potter," she answered.  
  
"When do we set the date?"  
  
"Worry about that after you make love to me."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You heard me, James Potter."  
  
"Did you tell me to make love to you."  
  
"I told you that you heard me."  
  
"Smart ass!"  
  
"& sexy might I add."  
  
"You're full of it, but at least you don't lie."  
  
"I love you, James. Now make love to me."  
  
"As you wish, my love."  
  
James picked Lily up and carried her into his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed a locked his lips to hers slipping his tongue into her mouth as she began to unbutton his shirt. He continued kissing her and only stopped briefly for her to slide his shirt off of him and to lift her shirt off of her. Then, he moved to kissing her neck causing a soft moan to escape from her soft lips as she was undoing James's belt. James moved to unhooking her bra and then tossing it to the floor leaving her full breasts bare, and he was becoming unable to stand this because his erection was growing uncontrollable. She would be his first and he would be hers. Inside Lily was on fire and couldn't stand still being a virgin in his presence, but that would be changing soon. James unzipped the zipper on the back of her skirt as Lily stood up and let it fall to the ground as she began to push down James's trousers. When his trousers fell the floor, his boxers followed as he pushed down Lily's knickers. When they were both naked, James's lips met Lily's again as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and the both fell back on to the bed.  
  
James looked Lily in the eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes, and asked, "Are you sure Lily?"  
  
She looked back to meet those deep, baby blues of James's and answered, "Yes, I'm sure, James. I want you to be my first."  
  
"Good because the feelings mutual."  
  
"You're a virgin?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not a playboy like everyone thinks."  
  
"Good. I love you, James."  
  
"I love you, too, Lily."  
  
James slid into her gently, as a tear trickled down Lily's cheek. They were happy in that moment and happy as they made love. James's thrusts became quicker and Lily began to meet them at each stroke. The two lovers made love like this for the rest of the night.  
  
"I love you so much, James," Lily said.  
  
"I love you even more, Lily," James said as he collapsed into the bed lying at her side taking her into his arms to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
They were truly in love and you could see it by the look on their faces and the diamond ring on Lily's finger. They were the happiest couple in Hogwarts since Molly and Arthur Weasley, and they gave each other the love that they had been looking for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3: You Give Me Love of Falling Into You. All first time readers, by now you should know to get on my email update list, to leave your email address in the review. And, anyone who's read my works and author's notes, should know to look before each chapter starts, if you have reviewed, for a personal thank you for reviewing. No Flames just constructive criticism; now it's review time! Look for Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises up soon! Thanks for reading! If you have AIM you may IM me at CameronKrazee34.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


End file.
